My Heart Is Yours
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: Amu is a cold girl who is still grieving over her mother's death. The rest of her family is slowly falling apart, and despite having so many friends trying to help, she still feels more alone than ever.Until she befriends a mysterious classmate who seems to know the same pain she's feeling.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This idea just came to me whileI was working on a new chapter for It's Complicated.I've wanted to make a hurt/comfort story for a while now, but I was never able to come up with an actual plot for it. I've changed this chapter three times, so I hope you guys enjoy it. 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**My Heart Is Yours**

Chapter 1

I groaned in annoyance at the sound of my alarm clock going off so early in the morning. I had gotten so used to sleeping in as late as I wanted during winter break, but it was sadly over now.

I dragged myself out of bed and turned off my screeching alarm while making my way to the bathroom attached to my room. On my way there, I stopped and looked at a picture on my desk. It was one of my mother and me.

I couldn't help the small smile that graced my usually stoic face. My mother had died almost a year before. In fear of getting too emotional, I would normally try my best to keep myself from thinking about her, but seeing her smiling face made me remember how happy she had always seemed to be.

It also made me remember how different things had been when she was still there. Shaking my head, I walked away from my desk and went into my bathroom. With my hands resting on the counter, I leaned over the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

If I had to pick one word to describe how I looked?

It'd definitely be _horrid_.

Dark bags were resting under my honey- gold eyes due to the lack of sleep. My skin was pale, and my pink hair was sticking out all over the place.

Considering how I could never seem to sleep anymore, that look really wasn't that uncommon for me.

I let out a long sigh as I slowly undressed myself and walked towards my shower. I finished my routine of getting ready for school (washing up, brushing my hair, and putting on my uniform) in about fifteen minutes, and I was back in my room.

After putting on just a little mascara, reapplying my black nail polish, and putting on my usual bracelets and rings, I grabbed my schoolbag and made my way down the stairs. When I entered the kitchen, I saw my fourteen year old sister, Ami, sitting at the table eating pancakes.

I couldn't help but grimace as I looked her over. Ami was in eighth grade; she was just a kid, but she sure didn't look or act like one. While I went for a more subtle look when it came to makeup, my "baby" sister's face was caked with red lipstick, eye shadow, and blush. The first few buttons on her blazer were undone, showing her bra a little, and her skirt was hitched up a bit.

Shaking my head, I walked past her and grabbed a banana. She apparently noticed me scrutinizing her because she looked up from her plate, and sneered at me. "What's your problem? Are you jealous that I look better than you, or something?" she said while a smirk formed on her face.

I just ignored her and took a bite out of my banana. As much as I wanted to retaliate to that comment, it was too early for me to be arguing with her. Glancing out the window in the living room, I noticed that my father's car was not in the drive way, making it obvious that he wasn't there and that I had to take my brat of a sister to school.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my car keys and threw away the banana peel just as Ami finished her pancakes. "Hurry up and grab your things so we can go." I commanded while putting on my coat.

She stuck her tongue out at me and gathered up her books, while I left the house and got into my car. Ami came out a moment later, with a grimace on her face.

She wasn't in my car for more than two seconds before she started complaining about having to ride with me. "Please just drop me off a block from the school so no one cool will see me riding with you." She begged.

I started up the car and drove off, once again ignoring her. But I really didn't mind granting her request; the sooner I got away from her, the better. Now mind you, I didn't hate my little sister, she just irritated me. We used to get along quite well, but after our mother died and our father started throwing himself into his work, we drifted apart a great deal.

Ami had changed drastically. She used to be a sweet girl, but when mom died she began partying with her friends, and dressing and acting like she was an adult. My personality on the other hand, I couldn't really say changed much.

I was always considered to be a dark person or 'emo' as Ami had grown used to calling me. Always dressed in dark colors, and always keeping to myself. My mother's death just made me more cold and withdrawn than I had already been.

When I saw Ami's school coming up, I stopped to let her out and she flew out of the car without saying a word. I rolled my eyes and continued down the road towards my school.

When I arrived there, I got out and looked around. Seiyo High was surrounded by teens who all looked thrilled to be back. Everyone was excitedly talking with each other, most likely telling stories about their break.

They all looked so happy it was almost sickening to me. Why would anyone be excited to be back in school?

"Amu!"

I turned towards the familiar yell and smile a little. "Hey Yaya, how's it going?" I asked while my friend trapped me in a bone crushing hug.

Yaya grinned, "Good! My family went skiing over break. What about you?"

I shrugged, "I'm good. I didn't do much over break besides work."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. Yaya and I had been friends since last year when she was a freshman and I was a sophomore. She was a new student then and, on her first day, she had accidently bumped right into the queen bee of the school, Saaya Yamabuki. Saaya, being the drama queen that she was, threw a fit and after debating on whether or not I should get involved, I finally took pity on Yaya, who was close to tears, and helped her escape the other girl's wrath.

Of course Saaya, or anyone else for that matter never bothered Yaya again considering how most people in my school didn't like getting on my bad side. People seemed to find my quietness and constant apathetic behavior intimidating, which had always been fine by me.

Yaya's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Work sucks. Don't you have like, two jobs?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, gotta help pay for my car."

"I'd rather walk to places." She shrugged.

I shrugged back, "Whatever."

"Hey ladies!" I heard an enthusiastic voice say. My other friend, Kukai, walks in between us and draped an arm over each of us.

He winked at me, "How are two of my favorite girls doing this fine morning?"

Yaya giggled and I sighed playfully, "Isn't it a bit too early for you to be this happy?"

Kukai grinned, "Hey, I can't help being a morning person." He defended and I smiled.

Kukai had been my best friend since elementary school, and he had grown close to Yaya too. He acted like an older brother to us; he was always looking out for us and giving us advice.

Yaya and he were completely opposites of me. They were so energetic and lively while I was sometimes cold and distant, but we were close friends regardless.

"Are the others here, yet?" Yaya asked, referring to our other friends.

Kukai shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I saw Nagihiko parking his car. I think Rima was with him."

Right when he said that, Nagihiko walked up to us with Rima by his side. "Hey you guys, how was everyone's break?" He asked with a smile.

Yaya and Kukai excitedly began sharing stories about their break while Rima walked up to me and sighed.

"I bet you did absolutely nothing over break, Amu." She said.

I shrugged, "I told you I had to work. You know I don't like doing stuff anyways."

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing more. Rima, along with Kukai and Nagihiko, had been my friend since elementary school. We were both a lot alike and she understood me well, which is why I considered her to be my best friend.

"Hey, the first bell's about to ring. I'll catch you guys later." Kukai said before walking off.

Nagihiko says the same and heads off, along with Yaya. Rima and I had the same class, so we walked together.

Instead of having desks, our first period class had tables with two people assigned to each. Rima sat at her usual table in the front of the room while I made my way to the back. The person I shared my table with was already there, sleeping.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. His name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. That's all I knew about him. We didn't talk or anything, but I noticed that he seemed to be just as apathetic with the world as I was. Ikuto skipped classes a lot and normally arrived late, so I was surprised to see him there before me.

When I realized that I had been watching him while he slept, my face heated up a bit. I was lucky I sat in the back; no one could see me.

I turned my attention to the window, still sneaking glances at him every few seconds for some reason. When I looked at him for the fourth time, I noticed his bangs had fallen over his eyes and, before I could even think, my hand reached out and pushed them to the side of his face,

_What am I doing?_ I thought.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice asked.

I hadn't even noticed he had woken up, and my hand was still touching his hair while he just stared at me. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing would come out, so I stared right back at him.

_Well this is just a little awkward._

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I didn't know how to end this chapter.**

**Please R&R and give me tips on how to improve my writing. I'd really appreciate it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey people! Here's the new chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed or added this to their favorites. That means a lot to me; especially since I didn't really like the first chapter myself. You guys gave me motivation to write this.

Hope you enjoy!

Sorry for any grammar errors, I kind of rushed through this one.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**My Heart Is Yours**

Chapter 2

Alright, this was more than just a little awkward. We were just sitting there staring at each other, and in that moment my mind was plagued with so many thoughts: Why did I do that? Why am I not saying anything? When on earth is the bell going to ring to save me from this humiliation?

Ikuto was just looking at me like I was an idiot, which I of course could completely understand.

When I realized my hand was still in his hair, I quickly pulled it back and gave him a nervous smile. I really couldn't understand why I was acting nervous, though. I was normally great at keeping up my cold front, and I was most certainly not like some fan girl who gets all bashful whenever she sees a cute guy.

Not that I'm saying I thought Ikuto was cute, or anything.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by his voice. "Um, is there any reason why you were touching me in my sleep?"

I felt my face heat up a bit. Touching him in his sleep? That sounded so wrong when he said it like that. I wasn't molesting him or anything, just stroking his hair.

Alright, that still sounded a little wrong.

I suddenly remembered his question and tried to think of a response. I didn't really think telling him "I noticed a piece of your hair was out of place while I was watching you sleep, so I was just fixing it" would suffice. Despite the fact that we sat next to each other through most of the year, we barley talked to each other. We were pretty much strangers.

"Well," I began, "I was just…uh-" The sound of the bell ringing cut me off and the teacher walked right in.

Oh thank god. I quickly looked away from Ikuto, and towards my (fake) smiling teacher. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ikuto shrug and lay his head back down on the table. I briefly wondered why he even came to school today.

"Welcome back everyone," Higurashi sensei says- with just a bit too much enthusiasm in my opinion. "I trust you all had a nice break." She then turned to Ikuto, and grimly said, "Hopefully everyone stayed out of trouble."

Well actually, that could have been for either of us. Since he cut class a lot, teachers saw Ikuto as a delinquent, and while I didn't skip nearly as much as he did, teachers most definitely didn't see me as a saint or anything. I think it had something to do with my 'attitude problem' they all claimed I had.

I rolled my eyes at her remark and propped my elbow on the table so I could rest my head on my hand. I heard a couple of snickers at her comment, which made me roll my eyes again. Why did I have to be surrounded by all of these idiots?

"Alright class, take out your literature books; we're going to be picking up where we left off before break." My teacher said, ignoring the groans that filled the classroom.

As I reached into my bag to pull out my textbook I got this feeling that someone was watching me. Frowning, I turned around and once again found myself lost in my tablemate's eyes; the awkward feeling I had just a few minutes ago was creeping back up in me. Ikuto stared at me for a couple more seconds before he closed his eyes and laid his head back down.

I looked at him for a moment, and then quickly turned my attention back to the teacher; I could feel my face heating up for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

What was wrong with me?

….

"Ugh! You would not believe how much work my teachers gave me!" Yaya loudly complained.

Rima scowled. "Don't talk so loud, Yaya! And I know what you mean. I got flooded with all that crap, too." She said as she picked at her fruit salad.

We were at lunch; Kukai and Nagi had a different lunch period than us, so it was just the three of us. The day had gone by pretty fast, much to my delight, and we only had one more class after lunch. I quietly ate my rice while Rima and Yaya continued to complain about how 'unfair' the teachers were being.

Rima continued the conversation, "I mean we literally _just _got back! How are they just gonna pile us with a bunch of work on topics we all pretty much forgot over break?"

Yaya nodded. "I know! What about you, Amu?"

I jumped. "What?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Silly, how much homework did you get? Don't zone out on us!"

Rima started talking right when I opened my mouth to reply. "She was probably thinking about Tsukiyomi." She nonchalantly stated.

"What?!" I repeated again, nearly choking on my lunch.

She shrugged. "I saw the two of you having a little staring contest in first period. What exactly was that all about? I mean, I could've sworn you were blushing." She gave me a suspicious look.

"I was not blushing!" I lied.

"Um, who's 'Tsukiyomi?" Yaya asked with a confused look on her face.

Rima answered. "He's just some guy in our grade; he's quiet, sleeps in class, skips class, and is overall a complete delinquent in my opinion." She said as she sipped at her water.

"Oh." Yaya said. "Amu, you have a crush on a delinquent?"

I clenched my teeth. "I do not have a crush on him! I swear nothing happened, it was just…" I paused, unable to come up with the right words. "um, it was just a little misunderstanding, okay? Let's drop it."

They looked at me for a moment, nodded, and continued eating their lunch while complaining about the teachers. Well that was easy, I thought. I tuned them out and started picking at my vegetables, trying to forget about what happened that morning with Ikuto. In doing that, though, I ended up remembering that my father was working late again, and that I was going to have to be stuck alone in the house with Ami.

I let out a long groan and plopped my head onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Yaya asked.

"I just remembered that I'm going to be alone with the brat tonight."

Yaya gave me a sympathetic look, and Rima shrugged. "Just lock her in the basement, or something. You won't even know she's there." She said with a serious face, but Yaya and I laughed. All my friends were aware that my relationship with my sister wasn't the best, and they knew how much I couldn't stand being around her most of the time. When our laughter subsided, Rima started speaking again. "But seriously, Amu, how are things going at home?"

I shrugged. "Same as usual: dad's hardly ever home and Ami's acting like a brat." I tried to pass it off like no big deal, but my friends still gave me worried and sympathetic looks. I smiled, trying to reassure them. "Guys, I swear things are fine. Don't look so worried."

Yaya smiled sadly. "Okay, but you better come to us- any of us- if you ever need someone to talk to." Rima nodded, and said in a sincere voice, "Yeah, don't try to act all strong. We know things have been tough since what happened with you mother, so just know that we're all here for you."

That made me smile; I was lucky to have such great friends, but for some reason they're words didn't really make me feel any better. But I thanked them, anyway. Yaya grinned and held out her arms. "Group hug!" she squealed.

Rima and I looked at her. "No." We blandly said. Yep, the sadness was gone, and everything was back to normal.

I chuckled as Yaya pouted. "But really guys, everything is just fine with me, now let's maybe talk about something else?"

Yaya grinned again, "Ooh! There's this new ice cream place that just opened up! We should all go there this weekend!"

Rima frowned. "Really, Yaya? Ice cream in the winter?" She rolled her eyes.

The two of them began to argue about what was the appropriate season for enjoying ice cream, and I smiled. I started thinking about what they had just told me, and what I had just said.

Quietly, so that they couldn't hear me, I sadly said to myself, "Yeah. Everything's just fine."

…..

_Sorry for how short it is. The next one will be longer; I'm already working on it. I'm not even halfway done with it and it's longer than this one. I was going to add some stuff from that chapter into here, but I didn't think it would fit in very well. But chapter 3 will definitely come out a lot sooner than this one did._

_Next chapter's going to have the Hinamori sisters in a little confrontation. I think it's funny that I made Amu and Ami enemies in this story, but they're best friends in my other one. Whatever._

_Please Read and Review!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
